Caught on tape
by jelenamichel
Summary: While reviewing security footage, Abby and McGee stumble upon something Tony and Ziva have been keeping to themselves. TIVA fluff. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: My third story in two days. I am clearly on a bender, and have some issues to deal with. This is some more mindless TIVA fluff. Nothin' more, nothin' less.  
This fic was inspired by another NCIS fic on this website, but I've searched and searched and can't find it again. If it's yours, or you know which one it is please let me know so I can give mad props. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them.**

* * *

Abby narrowed her eyes at her computer and reached for the Caf-Pow. The case was not going well, and she knew that soon enough, Gibbs would be magically standing behind her and expecting her to deliver a piece of evidence that would lead them to the bad guy. The problem was, the bad guy wasn't leaving any of himself behind.

"Got the tapes, Abs," McGee announced, hurrying into the lab with a few DVD cases held above his head like a trophy.

Abby perked up and clapped her hands. "McGee! I love it when you bring me presents," she said, earning a smile from the agent. "And just in time. I was beginning to think I wouldn't have anything for Gibbs. Rack 'em up."

McGee loaded the first DVD. "Okay. This should be the camera outside Lieutenant Grazer's room for yesterday."

Abby pulled up the movie file, and black and white vision of a generic, three-star hotel hallway filled her computer screen. The timecode read 12:01am.

"Okay. What time did Tony and Ziva bust into the room?"

"About 10pm," McGee said.

Abby's fingers flew over the keyboard, and the vision jumped forward to 9:00pm. "Okay. Let's start an hour before the party started."

She hit a few more keys and the vision started moving forward at triple time. Abby and McGee kept their eyes glued to the door directly in front of the camera. For 50 minutes, all Abby and McGee spotted was a handful of other guests heading to the elevator at the other end of the hall. Then, at 9:51pm, Lieutenant Grazer cracked open his door, poked his head out to look around, and then slipped into the hallway. He slung a full gym bag over his shoulder and then scurried down the hallway to the elevator.

"That's our guy," McGee said.

Abby backed it up, then froze the tape and zoomed in on a clear shot of his face. She exported it to her facial recognition software, and it came back as a match to Lieutenant Grazer's Navy ID under a minute later.

Abby shrugged, feeling underwhelmed. "Well, it's a _little_ something for Gibbs."

"How much did we miss them by?" McGee wanted to know.

Abby went back to the tape and fast forwarded to the moment Tony and Ziva, dressed in undercover cocktail wear, rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. 10:04pm.

"Thirteen minutes," Abby said. "Think someone tipped the Lieutenant off?"

McGee twisted his lips in thought as he watched Tony and Ziva carefully approach the door and take position.

"I don't know who," he said. "We're the only people who knew we were looking for him." He gave Abby a sideways glance. "Did you tip him off?"

Abby gave him the staged outrage he was looking for. "Tim! How could you?"

McGee smirked, and they looked back at the tape to see Ziva, in four-inch heels and a mini-dress, somehow manage to kick the door open. Tony rushed in, gun drawn, and Ziva followed him closely. Abby and McGee lost sight of them as they got further into the room.

Abby perked up again. "Did she just kick in that door? That was so cool! I never get to see you guys in action."

McGee shrugged. "It looks better on TV."

Abby kept talking. "Except I don't think I'd like to see you guys in a fight. That would scare me."

Again, McGee shrugged. "Eh. Sometimes seeing Tony get punched is so…satisfying."

On screen, Tony and Ziva exited the room. Tony holstered his gun in his back, and Ziva wasn't carrying hers anymore. It was hard to tell where she'd put it.

Abby sent McGee a disapproving look. McGee pretended not to notice. Again, they returned their attention to the screen. Tony now leaned against the wall with his phone to his ear, while Ziva paced back and forth in front of him. She looked pissed. Tony snapped his phone shut, Ziva spun on him, and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Whoa," Abby said, surprised by the blatant aggression coming off her.

Then Tony slapped her hand away and pointed his finger in _her_ face.

"Whoa!" she said, more alarmed.

On the tape, Ziva was clearly yelling. Then Tony started yelling back. There was a whole lot of arm flailing from Ziva, and pointing at the room from Tony.

The sight of her friends so angry at each other had Abby upset. "McGee? What's going on?"

"I thought you could read lips."

"Not on this crappy tape," she said. "Why are they fighting?"

McGee shrugged again. "Pick a topic. They'll find a way to argue about it."

Abby frowned. "I just saw them half an hour ago. They were fine."

McGee nodded. "Yep. Probably. Their fights flare up out of nowhere and disappear just as quickly. It's what they always do."

Abby clutched her chest at this new information. There was so much she didn't get to see! "I just can't believe they'd get so angry at each---WHOA!"

Abby and McGee watched open-mouthed as Tony suddenly shoved Ziva up against the hallway wall, trapped her there with his body, and crushed his mouth down on hers. One of Ziva's hands dug into his back and the other went to the back of his neck. She was definitely pulling his closer, not pushing him away.

Abby pointed at the screen. "Do they always to _that_, McGee?" she squealed. "When did they start doing that?"

McGee gaped. "I…don't…I've never seen it before!"

Tony's hands grabbed Ziva's ass as he pulled her hips off the wall and towards him.

"Jesus, McGee! They're _eating_ each other!"

McGee looked away and covered his eyes. "Oh my God, please stop the tape," he begged.

Abby could not tear her eyes from the tape. "Does Gibbs know?"

"I sincerely doubt it," McGee said into his hands. "They were both still alive and employed 15 minutes ago. Tell me when the scary part's over."

Ziva pushed off the wall, and she and Tony stumbled back towards the room they'd just stormed. They got as far as the entryway before Ziva pulled off Tony's jacket and Tony's hands went to her hips to start pulling her skirt up her thighs.

"Holy…" Abby trailed off.

"What?!" McGee asked, against his better judgement. "Have they stopped yet?"

"Nope."

Ziva's hands went to Tony's pants, opening them, and his hand went straight between her legs. Ziva threw her head back, and Tony's mouth moved to her neck. Then, he gripped her hips and Ziva jumped as he lifted her higher. Her legs wound around his waist, and Tony pushed her back into the wall. A few seconds later, Tony's hips were giving a quick, tell-tale snap, and Abby's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Oh my God! Go for it, Ziva!" she cheered.

"What's happening?"

"Ain't just kissin' anymore."

That did it. McGee had to peek. His mouth fell open. "What? Right there by the _hallway_?"

"Are you sure you didn't know about this?" Abby had to ask.

"Well, it's obvious they have feelings for each other," McGee spluttered. "But I didn't know that they'd…" He trailed off and waved his hand at the screen.

Abby smirked. "In their defence, they _did_ get a room."

McGee was back to covering his eyes. "They could have shut the door."

Abby opened her mouth to comment again, but quickly shut it when she heard the elevator ping outside her lab. Fearing Gibbs, her hands once again flew across the keyboard, wiping Tony and Ziva from the screen. She and McGee jumped off their chairs and spun around, waiting for their boss to swagger in. A few moments later, George the mail guy came in and held up a pile of mail.

"Hey, Abby. Here's today's delivery."

Abby and McGee almost sank to the floor in relief.

"Thanks, George."

He wandered out again, and Abby returned to the computer. "Okay. Now to copy _only_ the relevant footage, in case Gibbs wants to see it."

"Burn the rest," McGee said.

Abby looked at him askance. "You want a copy?"

McGee blinked at her. "What? No! I meant burn with _flames_."

"Oh. That sounds more like you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Abby skipped up to the squadroom and stood by Gibbs' desk.

"Grazer skipped out of his room 13 minutes before Tony and Ziva busted in," she announced.

Tony and Ziva looked up from their desks with interest. McGee studied his computer harder, and Gibbs set down his coffee.

"You check the security tapes McGee got?" Gibbs confirmed.

Tony and Ziva looked quickly to each other in a silent panic.

"Yep," Abby said, not trusting herself to look at the other agents while Gibbs was still there. "Studied it carefully. Grazer entered his room, alone, at 4:39pm, and left alone at 9.51pm. Ziva kicked in the door at 10:04."

"So, where'd he—"

"Left the hotel on foot, heading west," Abby supplied. "Traffic camera caught him turning right onto K Street, but we lost him after that."

Gibbs looked at her. Abby twisted her lips.

"But," she continued, "I will review the street footage again for anything I might have missed."

Gibbs nodded, then stood. "McGee, with me." He pointed at Tony and Ziva, who seemed to be sinking deeper into their seats. "You two keep calling his family."

"On it, boss," Tony replied, with noticeably less enthusiasm than usual.

McGee slunk after Gibbs without a word or a look. Once he and Gibbs were safely in the elevator, Abby sauntered over to stand between Tony and Ziva's desks. Neither could bring their eyes all the way to hers.

Abby held out both arms to point at them. "You two? You owe me _big_," she informed them. "And I _will_ collect." She started backing away, but kept pointing at Tony. "You are _strong_, Tony. Nice work."

When she got to the other side of McGee's desk, Ziva finally looked up. Abby gave her a double thumbs up and a huge grin. Ziva smirked and then looked down again, and Abby turned and headed for the stairs.

"If you want a copy," she called over her shoulder, "just let me know."

* * *

**End.**


End file.
